Tel est prit qui croyait prendre
by Kittysnape
Summary: 7ème année : Hermione en apprend plus sur Severus et son douloureux passé et en tombe amoureuse,Severus quant à lui, ne sait plus quoi penser.Harry découvre une nouvelle attirance. Humour, amour, sexe, colère et jalousie sont au rendez-vous.Slash à
1. Du pied gauche !

**Tel est prit qui croyait prendre**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Non, malgré ma grande imagination et ma passion pour Sevi, je ne suis pas la créatrice de ces merveilleux personnages... Tout le mérite appartient à J.K. Rowling...qui est d'ailleurs mon idole :D !  
  
**Genre :** Humour, amour, sexe et drame.... La gamme des émotions est au rendez- vous!  
  
**Rating :** R, Q, Slash et compagnie ;)  
  
**Résum** :7ème année : Hermione se sent délaissée par ses amis, fait des nouvelles expériences et redécouvre d'anciennes personnes qu'elle croyait connaître. Harry se découvre lui même et ce cher Severus gagne deux surprises pour le moins inattendues... La jalousie et l'amour sont au rendez- vous pour plusieurs personnes cette année là! HG-SS, HP-SS  
  
**Note de l'auteure :** Ceci est ma première fic et je veux la dédier à trois personnes qui m'ont aidées à aimer les fic et à créer la mienne. Trois personnes, toutes inscrites à Fanfiction.net mais je connais seulement une des trois : Michi particulier à ma meilleure amie Crunchy Snape, fan comme moi de Severus :D. Un grand merci aussi à Elehyn et Ivrian, qui sont parmi mes auteures préférées de fanfiction. Parce que toutes trois sont de grandes écrivaines et m'ont inspirées, je leurs envois de beaux bisoux, des beaux câlins et un grand merci! :D

* * *

** 1  
Du pied gauche!**

* * *

Hermione entrait maintenant en septième année à Poudlard. En compagnie de Ron et d'Harry, elle achetait ses livres sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout en espérant avoir moins de problèmes avec les options qu'elle avait choisies cette année là, elle se demandait comment allaient être ses nouveaux cours. « Quels cours optionnels avez-vous pris ? » leur demanda Hermione.  
  
« Histoire du Quidditch à travers les âges, Occlumancie et Légilimancie ainsi qu'un cours supplémentaire de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en plus des cours habituels » de répondre les jeunes hommes d'une même voix!  
  
« Chouette alors, on a deux choix optionnels que nous sommes sûr d'avoir ensemble, moi j'ai seulement prit Charmes et Potions Utiles de différent, au lieu du Quidditch à travers les âge... D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui fera ce cours, Mme Lizzie, qui devait l'enseigner, à prit une retraite anticipée pour raisons familiales... Certains disent que son fils s'est fait capturer par Vous-Savez-Qui... »  
  
Harry devint soudain songeur...'' Et si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour aider toutes ces pauvres familles brisées par Voldemort... À quoi ça sert d'être le survivant si on ne peut plus vivre tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas mis fin aux agissements de Lord Trucmachin...'' « Harry... Harry... »  
  
Ses amis qui l'appelaient le firent sortir de ses pensées peu optimistes, et la conversation dévia rapidement sur le sujet préféré d'Harry et de Ron : le Quidditch !  
  
''Rhaaaaaaaaaaah'' rageait intérieurement Hermione, qui en avait plus qu'assez de les entendre toujours parler de la même chose. En sortant de chez Fleury et Bott, tout trois se dirigeait vers chez Florian fortarôme pour se rafraîchir lorsqu'Hermione percuta un grand sorcier vêtu de noir... '' Pas lui, s'il vous plait, pas lui...'' pensait-elle au même instant.  
  
Mais elle ne fut pas exaucée, car lorsqu'elle leva tranquillement les yeux, elle rencontra ceux de son professeur de potion, Severus Snape. « Miss Granger, en voilà des manières... Évidemment on ne peut pas attendre grand chose de vous, avec des fainéants tels que Potter et Weasley comme modèles, je ne suis pas surpris de vous voir dans la lune. Pourtant, j'espère plus de vous dans mes cours, et surtout pour votre option, Charmes et Potions utiles, car elle regroupe seulement les élèves qui s'impliquent à fond dans la matière, comme j'ai l'habitude de voir chez vous, mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Vous n'aurez pas Potter et Weasley avec vous dans mon cours alors il vaut mieux vous faire à la solitude et à la concentration tout de suite! »  
  
Sur ce, le professeur Snape passa son chemin, laissant là une Hermione abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de prendre comme une certaine forme de compliment de la part d'un professeur qui l'avait toujours haïe. Ron et Harry, quant à eux, avaient stoppés en voyant la devanture du magasin de Quidditch et par conséquent n'avait rien entendu de la conversation.  
  
''Décidément'', se dit-elle, ''Je commence à être tannée de leur comportement... Ils ne parlent que de Quidditch et cela s'est intensifié depuis que Ron est le gardien de but des Gryffondor. Ce qu'ils peuvent être pathétiques quand ils veulent.''  
  
« À plus tard, les gars, j'ai des choses à faire »  
  
« ...Mais, Hermione, tu voulais pas manger une glace avec nous ? Harry et moi on va faire un concours pour savoir qui boit le plus vite la super bombe glacée de Florian!  
  
« Merci, mais non... allez, on se revoit à la plate forme 9 et ¾ dans 20 minutes »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione aujourd'hui, elle est tout le temps dans la lune ou bien elle se fâche et s'en va. »  
  
« Sais-pas... dit Harry... les hormones peut-être? »  
  
Tous deux partent à rire et continuèrent vers chez Florian pour commander leurs friandises...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione broie du noir parce qu'elle doit se taper son professeur de potions deux fois plus souvent que les autres et anticipe son premier cours avec lui. Elle se disait que la classe devait être remplie de Serpentards tous plus méchants les uns que les autres et qu'elle devrait se faire une place par elle-même dans cette classe peu accueillante, sans l'aide d'Harry et de Ron.  
  
Toute à ses noires pensées, la jeune fille ne vit pas le temps passer tant et si bien qu'elle faillit rater le train pour Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva au compartiment de Ron, Harry, et habituellement, du sien, elle le trouva remplis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et décida de passer son chemin sans leur parler. De toute façon, ils ne l'avaient même pas vue, trop occupés à recréer le match de l'année dernière, et par le fait même la troisième fête en l'honneur des gagnants de la coupe de Quidditch.  
  
Hermione soupira et essaya de se trouver un compartiment moins plein, mais peine perdue... Elle se réfugia dans la soute à bagages, là où les animaux étaient et, tout en flattant Pattenrond, elle se mit à pleurer. C'est ainsi que la découvrirent Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, venus pour préparer je ne sais quel mauvais coup.  
  
« Tien tien tien... la pôôôvre petite sang-de-bourbe délaissée par Potty et Ouistiti... comme c'est triste... mais voyons, ne pleure pas, pas avant que je ne t'ais faite pleurer moi même ! » lui-dit Malfoy avec un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.  
  
Il leva sa baguette...  
  
'Non mais quelle journée épouvantable' se disait Hermione dans un soupir, n'ayant même pas la force de réagir.  
  
Malfoy s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsque la porte, fermée auparavant, s'ouvrait lentement laissant deviner une silhouette dans la lumière du corridor.  
  
À Suivre 


	2. Enfin arrivée

Tel est prit qui croyait prendre

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Nope Nope et re Nope, je ne suis pas la proprio des personnages de cette fic alors arrêtez de me torturer... ahhhh sevinounet regard rêveur ...bon stop catou là, t ici pour écrire une fic, pas un roman savon!  
  
**Genre :** Slash à venir, pour l'instant, drame, amour et humour  
  
**Rating :** R ...mm si po pour l'instant  
  
**Résum **: Grosse histoire entre Harry-Hermione-Severus....vous en apprendrez plus, plus tard, gagne de curieux...

* * *

** 2  
Enfin arrivée**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape, ce qui fit sourire Draco, celui- ci pensant à son aîné comme d'un allié qui allait sagement partir et le laisser faire ses manigances.  
  
En effet, Severus s'en retournait lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence d'Hermione, laquelle était cachée par Goyle deux secondes auparavant. Une expression de fureur mêlée à plusieurs autres qu'Hermione ne pouvait décrire passèrent sur le visage de l'homme.  
  
« Malfoy, venez avec moi, nous devons avoir quelques mots au sujet de votre comportement peu... mature! »  
  
Malfoy se dirigea lentement vers le directeur de sa maison, et son regard pénétrant suffit à lui faire perdre ses idées de méfait et lui allumer une légère lueur de peur dans les yeux.  
  
Et ils s'en allèrent tous à sa suite, sauf Hermione qui resta prostrée comme elle était, trop abasourdie pour bouger.  
  
'Était-ce un demi-sourire et un regard voulant dire '' tout va bien'' qu'elle avait vu passer sur le visage de Severus ? ' Nannn...ça ne se pouvait quand même pas...  
  
C'était la première fois que Snape ne montrait pas du dégoût en sa présence... Mais il voulait peut-être endormir sa vigilance pour mieux attaquer en suite; cela était bien plus plausible.  
  
Mais malgré ces pensées rassurantes jusqu'à un certain point, Hermione restait pensive. Était-ce la pleine lune ou bien tout le monde étaient étranges aujourd'hui?  
  
'Peu importe, il est temps que je retrouve les gars, on va sûrement arriver bientôt en vue du château.'  
  
Elle sortit dans le couloir en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne et se dirigea vers sa cabine lorsque des éclats de voix la firent sursauter.  
  
Les voix de Snape et de Draco!  
  
« ...insupportable et décevant M.Malfoy. Quand allez vous grandir un peu... Je n'ai jamais vu de comportement aussi lamentable pour un élève de septième année... Vous devriez vous faire amis avec d'autres personnes que les Serpentards et peut-être même rencontrer des Gryffondor, qui sait, cela améliorera peut- être votre comportement vis-à-vis d'eux. »  
  
« Mais professeur ... »  
  
« Silence quand je parle, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous... »  
  
« Il serait bon que vous deveniez amis avec Potter, mais surtout sa meilleure amie que je vous ai surpris à molester. J'aimerais bien avoir des renseignements sur elle et sa famille. »  
  
Il avait dit cela sur le ton d'un chuchotement ce qui fit perdre des bouts à Hermione qui ne compris que les mots ami, renseignements et Potter. Elle jugea qu'il fallait avertir Harry et se sauva en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
  
Elle entra en trombe dans le compartiment, un peu essoufflée, et fut accueillie par les regards troublés de ses compagnons.  
  
« Harry, Ron, il faut que je vous parle... en PRIV »  
  
Harry se chargea de faire sortir les membres de l'équipe qui restaient pendant qu'Hermione reprenait son souffle.  
  
« Vas-y, 'Mione, on t'écoute ! » de dire en cœur Harry et Ron.  
  
Hermione leur raconta alors la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre l'élève et son maître, ainsi que son étrange comportement tout au long de la journée qui s'expliquait enfin.  
  
Il voulait avoir des renseignements sur Harry et essayait de se rapprocher de quelqu'un de proche de lui pour ça...  
  
Ses manières... peu orthodoxes, n'étaient pas surprenantes pour les adolescents qui connaissaient la nature fourbe de leur professeur de potions, mais ils se demandaient quand même ce que Snape pouvait bien vouloir à Harry... Surtout qu'il le détestait.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au château et furent heureux d'aller se coucher après le festin et la répartition habituelle. Mais pour Hermione, c'était une journée désastreuse qui ne se termina pas comme elle l'aurait voulu...  
  
En effet, juste après être sortie de la grande salle pour se rendre dans la tour des Gryffondor à la suite de ses camarades, Severus l'apostropha : « Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau demain vers les 19h. Je n'accepterai pas de refus de votre part car c'est un entretient de la plus haute importance. »  
  
Après avoir répondu par l'affirmative ( elle ne pouvait quand même pas désobéir à un professeur, malgré la grande envie qui la tenaillait), elle se dirigea enfin vers sa salle commune, épuisée.  
  
« Ronflac Cornu »  
  
Hermione eut un sourire en pensant à Luna Lovegood, qui aurait apprécié le mot de passe de cette année si elle avait pu être là pour l'entendre. Malheureusement, celle-ci était morte l'an dernier dans une tentative de l'Ordre pour mettre Voldemort en échec. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas beaucoup au départ, mais elle allait lui manquer quand même.  
  
Une surprise pour le moins inattendue se trouvait dans sa chambre. Un petit paquet enveloppé soigneusement et portant ses initiales se trouvait sur son lit.  
  
Elle ne savait pas de qui cela pouvait bien être et avait une certaine appréhension quant à l'ouvrir. Elle le retourna sous toutes ses coutures et fini par distinguer une minuscule plaquette de carton disant ces mots : « Portent-les pour moi, s'il vous plait... Severus »  
  
Un sentiment de dégoût l'envahit soudain, sans qu'elle puisse le réprimer. Elle venait d'apercevoir un bout de dentelle fine à travers la mince ouverture qu'elle venait de créer en retirant le carton.  
  
Elle jeta le paquet par terre, se promettant d'avoir une explication avec Severus durant son entretient du lendemain soir. Si elle y allait...  
  
À suivre 


	3. Une journée haute en surprise

**Disclaimer :** Non je ne suis pas l'auteure des personnages d'harry potter et bla bla bla ahh mon ptit sevinounet  
  
**N/A**: Un beau michi à celles qui mon écrites des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire, surtout lorsqu'on débute!  
  
**Spike Wizard:** Mici pour ta belle aide...moi qui ait souvent le syndrome de la page blanche... tu m'as sortit d'un mauvais pas :D  
  
**Alexandra Rogue (ou Black):** La voilà   
  
**Ripper de la Blackstaff** : Je m'excuse de t'avoir offensé, mais malgré mon côté Québecois très pro langue française, je trouve que les noms de personnages, premièrement n'ont pas de faute, deuxièmement, J.K. Rowling les a créés en fonction de leur personnalité, et plusieurs ont un double sens dans leur nom, double sens qui est moins bien rendu en français car c'est une traduction. De plus, beaucoup de noms n'ont pas changé alors pourquoi faire un drame... Ils ne sont pas plus français, car ils prennent place dans un univers anglais. Et pour finir, Severus est mon personnage préféré et j'adore son nom dans les 2 langues, mais je trouve que Snape lui va mieux Alors si tu n'es pas satisfait(e), bien je ne t'oblige pas à lire les prochains chapitres car je ne changerai pas son nom pour une histoire de traduction ou pas. Surtout que c'est juste un nom, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Alors je t'encourage à continuer de lire si tu peux t'adapter à ce petit ... contretemps ;) D'ailleurs, je prendrai comme compliment le fait que tu n'ais reproché que ça à ma fic .  
  
**Florelle :** Michi pour tes encouragements :D  
  
**Djeiyanna** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont trop courts, mais je n'ai pas pu les faire plus longs, car en fait je manque de temps pour écrire, et il aurait fallut que je mette les 2 chapitres en un... mais je vais essayer de les faire un peu plus longs à l'avenir ;)  
  
**Crunchy Snape** : Michi ma belle , ton appui m'est cher dans ce travail, puisque tu as déjà des fics de ton côté et que tu m'as toujours bien encouragée en étant ma meilleure amie :D  
  
**Maud.62** : ais-je dit que la dentelle était noire ? Mais pas du tout Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

  
  
** 3  
Une journée haute en surprise**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en se rappelant la journée précédente, ce qui, en plus de l'étrange cadeau de Severus, n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur.  
  
Elle descendait déjeuner avec la ferme intention d'être de bonne humeur malgré tout et se colla un sourire sur le visage.  
  
« B'jour Harry, B'jour Ron » dit-elle en baillant, s'étirant et s'assoyant à leur table dans la grande salle.  
  
Harry et Ron la regardaient de manière bizarre et ce dernier, la bouche ouverte et le regard perdu, commença à parler :  
  
« Euh... 'Mione ? Es-tu au courant que tu est encore en chemise de nuit et que la plupart des gars te regardent étrangement... Même Snape! Souffla-t-il en souriant bêtement.  
  
Hermione poussa un petit cri, rougit violemment et se sauva en courant vers la salle commune sous les rires niais des autres élèves.  
  
'Comment ais-je pu me ridiculiser autant avant même d'avoir commencé les cours' se dit Hermione avec un soupir.  
  
En revêtant une tenue plus décente, Hermione buta sur le cadeau de Severus et la curiosité failli la pousser jusqu'à ouvrir le paquet.  
  
Mais la sagesse l'en empêcha, et elle se rendis à son premier cour de l'année en prenant soin de cacher le mystérieux colis pour ne pas que personne le trouve.  
  
Elle le ramènerait à son professeur lors de l'entretien qui devait avoir lieu le soir même et qui mettait ses nerfs à dure épreuve.  
  
Mais en même temps elle était très curieuse...  
  
'Un professeur qui la désire ? '  
  
'Snape qui la désire ? '  
  
'Valait mieux pas y penser. '  
  
Et un peu de dégoût mélangé à quelque chose d'autre s'insinua dans le cœur d'Hermione, ce qui la fit frémir, et pas seulement de peur!  
  
Ses cours se passèrent relativement bien, mais cela changea du tout au tout en arrivant en potion. Mais comme elle était en bonne compagnie, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème se dit-elle avec confiance.  
  
Mais elle se trompait...et pas à peu près...  
  
Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux pleins de désir d'une autre personne.  
  
Hermione baissa rapidement les siens et réfléchissait à la raison qui pouvait porter le professeur Snape à la darder de son regard flamboyant de désir sans plus de pudeur et de retenue.  
  
Seulement le fait qu'il éprouve quelque chose autre que de la répulsion et de l'agacement envers elle la surprenait, mais il ne fallait pas que les gars s'en rendent compte...ils seraient bien capable de se jeter sur leur professeur et de lui jeter tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient en mémoire.  
  
Hermione était tellement concentrée à chercher la cause du regard de son prof qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que toute la classe la regardait avec un drôle d'air et que Ron essayait en vain de lui dire ce qui se passait sans que Snape s'en aperçoive.  
  
« Wealsey, retenue avec Rusard jeudi à 8heure » « Quant à vous, Granger, suivez-moi dans la réserve, j'ai du travail pour vous »  
  
Les Serpentards partirent d'un gros rire épais et gras, en voyant une fois de plus les foudres de leur directeur s'abattre sur les Gryffondor...  
  
Malfoy se pourléchait les babines en pensant à Granger qui serait punie et se dit que cela consistait en une bonne vengeance pour l'autre fois lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre par Severus et qu'il avait été sévèrement réprimandé.  
Une fois la porte du bureau fermée avec un sort et une aura de silence, Severus se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard concupiscent vers les changements qui s'était opérés en elle depuis 2 ans, alors qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués avant.  
  
Sa poitrine était ronde et ferme, ses cheveux frisottant d'un beau auburn à cause des journées passées au soleil, son corps mince et bien galbé, avec de jolies petites fesses à faire damner un saint... Elle était parfaite pour son plan!  
  
Severus souris, découvrant de jolies dents blanche, tout le contraire de ce qu'imaginait Hermione.  
  
Elle aussi d'ailleurs, avait perdu de ses dents proéminentes et en était très heureuse.  
  
Le professeur s'approcha lentement d'elle, la détaillant de la tête au pied, mais la jeune fille n'avait, étrangement, aucune peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac...  
  
Elle était calme et posée, et même si elle s'en était attendue depuis longtemps, elle reçut le baiser de Severus avec une certaine stupeur mélangée de plaisir.  
  
Son premier baiser!  
  
Il embrassait divinement bien d'ailleurs, ce qui fit rougir Hermione, qui, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle faisait, se détacha de l'étreinte et le toisa froidement. Elle souris intérieurement, car d'habitude, c'était son professeur et non elle qui toisait sévèrement et froidement les autres.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?»  
  
«Tu vas le savoir ce soir!» de lui répondre son professeur avec un étrange regard.  
  
«Si vous avez ce comportement là avec moi encore une fois, je porte plainte... Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir vous voir dans votre bureau seul à seule avec vous ce soir.»  
  
«Miss Granger, je ne tolèrerai aucun refus de votre part» dit-il en reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes.  
  
Il se rendit compte de son erreur et repris d'un ton plus calme, et plus triste, à en juger par son regard: « S'il vous plait, Hermione, je vous assure que je ne tenterai rien, j'ai seulement à vous parler de quelque chose de très important.»  
  
Il n'en dit pas plus et laissa la jeune fille réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
«Pro...professeur...vous venez de m'appeler par mon prénom...pas petite je sais tout, ni affreuse sang-de-bourbe, ni Granger...»  
  
«Oui, je sais... viens me voir ce soir, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, et tu vas tout comprendre... Je ne vais que te demander qu'une chose... Apporte le cadeau que je t'ai offert et ne le dit pas à personne, surtout pas à Potter ou Weasley»  
  
Hermione avait prit sa décision...  
  
«D'accord»  
  
19 heures  
  
Hermione avait faussé compagnie à ses amis, prétextant le besoin de se retrouver face à elle même...  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à cogner lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire: «Il y a au moins une chose que nous avons en commun, la ponctualité, et cela me fait très plaisir.»  
  
Son regard s'assombrit quelque peu et il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas mis son cadeau.  
  
Hermione, rougissant, lui montra le paquet qu'elle avait à peine touché, sauf pour lire la carte, et lui tint ces mots: «Je suis désolé pro...professeur Snape, mais je crois que ceci est un peu trop indécent pour une première rencontre.»  
  
«Appelez-moi Severus je vous... QUOI ? Trop indécent ? Mais vous ne l'avez même pas ouvert! Ouvrez-le je vous pris»  
  
Un peu craintive, la jeune femme s'exécuta sans plus de manière, un soupir d'appréhension franchissant tout de même ses lèvres.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit non pas des sous- vêtements en dentelle blanche et rose comme elle l'avait tout d'abord pensé, mais une jolie robe de jeune fille qui était en plein sa taille, bordée de dentelle et brodée d'un petit chat roux à sa base, chat qui ressemblait étrangement à Pattenrond.  
  
«Mais pour...quoi....?» balbutia-t-elle en le remerciant.  
  
Severus prit une grande respiration, sentant que le moment des explications était enfin venu.  
  
«Parce que cette tenue a appartenu à quelqu'un que je chérissait par dessus tout lorsque j'était jeune, et qui est partie trop vite.» Vous voulez probablement savoir à qui et pourquoi à vous et pas à une autre... Je vous ai donné cette robe car vous avez beaucoup grandi et mûri depuis quelque temps, et vous me faites penser à cette personne que j'aimais tant. Je voudrais passer une dernière soirée en sa compagnie, lui expliquer certaines choses et c'est pourquoi je voudrait que vous jouiez son rôle. Je sais qu'elle est morte et que cela ne changera pas beaucoup ce qui est passé, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer et après je vous laisserez partir.»  
  
«D'accord, mais à une condition, arrêtez de me vouvoyez.» lui dit elle avec son plus beau sourire, contente enfin que son professeur arrête de la haïr.  
  
À Suivre  
  
Note de l'auteure : Je n'ai plus accès régulièrement à Internet, ni à aucun ordinateur, alors ça risque de prendre du temps avant que je puisse faire un autre chapitre et je voudrais m'en excuser... alors en espérant que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ;) 


	4. Une bien triste histoire

**Disclaimer **: T T ... mon p'tit Sevi ... Non, c pas moi qui en est l'auteure ...ouinnnnnn... pis aucun autres personnages d'Harry Potter. Snif Snif   
  
**N/A: **Merci à tous pour les belles reviews, cela me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez mon histoire Je suis sure que vous êtes tous curieux de savoir qui est la mystérieuse personne aimée de Snape alors je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, voici le 4 ème chapitre :D Nan, c po lily ;)  
  
Je dois aussi avertir tout le monde : j'utilise beaucoup les noms des personnages dans les deux langues, mais pour certains ils resteront en anglais, comme ce sera Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy.  
  
**Deuxième avertissement :** Vers la fin de ce chapitre, lors du flash back de Severus, il y a des scènes très choquantes alors si vous ne voulez pas voir not' cher Sevi se faire maltraiter, oubliez cette partie là. (Ce chapitre ressemble à une dark fic, vous aurez été avertis.)

* * *

** 4  
Une bien triste histoire**

* * *

« Veux-tu un verre de jus de citrouille avant que je commence, car ça risque de prendre du temps. »  
  
« Oui, merci, monsieur. »  
  
« tss tss tss, si je dois te tutoyer, appelle-moi Severus, je t'en pris, j'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle Snape ou monsieur, ça fait trop officiel et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant le ministère de la magie en personne. »  
  
« Euh, prof...Severus, il y a quelque chose qui me travaille... J'ai surpris des bribes de conversations entre toi et Malfoy, dans le train, et je croyais que vous...tu faisais cela pour me nuire, mais surtout pour atteindre Harry. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire, Harry est mon ami et ... »  
  
« Une seconde, Hermione, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »  
  
Severus se pencha vers Hermione, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
Rougissante, la jeune fille mit trois seconde avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et s'évanouit.  
  
Elle se réveilla, dans les bras de son professeur et le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction totale.  
  
« Ce que tu viens de me dire est sérieux ? Mais alors, pour Harry... Je comprends maintenant votre conversation... D'accord, vous pouvez me raconter votre histoire maintenant. »  
  
« Tout commença lors de ma première année à Poudlard : J'étais un jeune garçon assez timide qui avait de très grandes habilitées en potions et en magie en général. Car chez moi, ça n'était pas toujours drôle tous les jours et je me retrouvais souvent en punition, seul dans ma chambre.  
  
Vois-tu, mon père n'était pas sorcier et il avait de la misère à comprendre ce genre de chose. Seulement ma mère était d'une aide précieuse, car dans les moments de crise, elle était la seule à me comprendre.  
  
Alors lorsque je reçu ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard, mon père fit une crise pendant une semaine pour que je reste au collège public au lieu de devenir comme ma mère.  
  
Mais je vais remonter plus loin encore, pour que tu saisisses mieux le comportement de mon père.  
  
Mon père avait un ressentiment particulier pour sa femme depuis leur mariage, 3 ans auparavant. En effet, ma mère ne lui avait pas dit pour son don assez spécial et lorsqu'il le découvrit enfin, ce fut en rencontrant sa belle famille, assez originale et toute d'origine sorcière.  
  
Ils commencèrent par l'appeler 'Moldu', puis par faire tout plein de blagues stupides sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, pour eux c'était normal, ils ne comprenaient pas l'inclinaison de leur fille pour quelqu'un d'aussi différent d'eux et le montraient de cette manière.  
  
Mon père se senti trahit et déshonoré parce que ma mère n'avait rien dit avant et parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi bien qu'un mari sorcier pour sa belle-famille. Il oubliait pourtant qu'en les rejetant, il agissait exactement comme eux, ce qu'il leur reprochait.  
  
Lorsque ma sœur naquit peu de temps après moi, il avait le même comportement avec ses deux bébés, jusqu'au jour où il devint évident que j'allais être comme ma mère et que ma sœur n'avait aucun pouvoir.  
  
C'est là que commença mon calvaire.  
  
Ma sœur avait tout pour elle, des cadeaux, des sorties avec mon père, mais surtout, elle avait ses sourires et son affection. J'étais invisible à ses yeux, sauf lorsque quelque chose allait mal. Là c'était toujours de ma faute. Comme ma jumelle et moi étions toujours ensemble, lorsque quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était irrémédiablement de ma faute. Il surprotégeait ma sœur mais se foutait bien qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.  
  
Un jour j'ai failli mourir à cause d'un accident de bateau. J'ai passé par dessus bord sans gilet de sauvetage et je ne savais pas nager. Si ma mère n'avait pas lancé un sort, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il aurait peut-être voulu que je me noie. Il ne s'est même pas excusé pour le brusque mouvement qui a fait que je suis passé par dessus bord. Il se foutait totalement que ça soit de sa faute si j'étais tombé.  
  
Il ne manquait pas une occasion pour me frapper lorsque je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il me privait de repas ou de sortie. Tout cela empira lorsque ma mère mourut. Un accident de magie qui rendit celle-ci encore plus hostile à mon père. Après ce temps, le seul moment de répit qui m'étais accordé, était quand je m'exilais dans ma chambre ou que ma sœur était avec moi. Mon père se retenait un peu plus devant ma sœur, mais elle restait sa préférée et il me le faisait sentir.  
  
Comme je disais, lors de ma première année à poudlard, j'étai plutôt solitaire, séparé de ma jumelle qui allait au collège privé moldu. Mes études étaient payées par une petite rente laissée par ma mère pour ma vie de sorcier, car il était évident que mon père ne payerait jamais pour ça. C'est lors de mes nombreux séjours dans ma chambre que j'appris tout mon savoir sorcier. Des livres laissés par ma mère et mes manuels scolaires étaient mon divertissement le plus courant.  
  
Même si mon père ne m'accepterais jamais avec mes pouvoirs, j'ai voulu prouver que cela pouvait être utile et être le meilleur de mon âge pour me prouver à moi même que je valais plus que ce que mon père me disait : « Tu as tué ta mère avec ta magie, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien et tu ne fera rien de bon dans la vie si tu n'abandonne pas tes pouvoirs... »  
  
Cela continuait ainsi souvent et longtemps alors je n'avais pas une bonne estime de moi, en plus de ne pas être très beau à regarder et d'avoir des meilleures notes que mes camarades. Ma nature solitaire et mon physique ingrat ne poussaient pas les gens vers moi naturellement. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai ami avec les pires garçons de l'école : Lucius Malfoy et ses comparses, et ennemi avec le père d'Harry et ses amis.  
  
Un regard douloureux passa sur le visage de Severus alors qu'il se rappelait le pire châtiment de sa vie, un peu avant d'entrer en première année. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire ça à Hermione dans ses mots alors il approcha la pensine. Il prit un filet argenté de sa tête à l'aide de sa baguette magique et le déposa à l'intérieur de la basine. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena dans un de ses pires souvenirs.  
  
_Flash back  
  
« Selena, allez, essaye, tu vas voir, c'est tellement simple. Tu n'as qu'à agiter la baguette de droite à gauche en prononçant la formule : 'Accio Crayon'. »  
  
« Mais, Severus, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas les pouvoirs que tu as... et je ne serai jamais capable de faire venir ce crayon tout seul. »  
  
Le regard du jeune garçon s'assombrit.  
  
« Selena... on ne sera jamais ensemble à l'école si tu ne fais pas un effort. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de ne pas t'avoir à mon côté. Je sais que je suis égoïste de te demander cela, mais fait le pour moi, s'il te plait? »  
  
Il s'exercèrent tellement durement qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ce qui devait arriver arriva : leur père les découvrit en pleine répétition magique et ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Son moins que rien de fils entraînait sa protégée dans le mal et allait la souiller avec son ésotérisme. Comme il avait fait avec sa chère Corrine, maintenant morte depuis un an.  
  
«SEVERUS », tonna son père dans un sursaut de rage pure et dévastatrice.  
  
Prévoyant ce qu'il allait se passer, Selena se mit devant son frère en essayant de le protéger.  
  
Elle ne réussi qu'à attirer sur elle le premier d'une longue série de coups destinés à Severus et ainsi attiser la colère de son père qui ne voulait surtout pas la blesser et qui retomba encore sur la faute de son aîné.  
  
« Selena, vas-t-en, vas chez la voisine pour attendre papa. »  
  
La jeune fille courue dans l'espoir que la-dite voisine l'aide elle et son frère, mais elle était aussi raciste que son père envers les sorciers, si vraiment on pouvait appeler ça du racisme.  
  
La voisine l'enferma donc au premier étage, dans une chambre de laquelle elle pouvait assister au supplice du jeune Severus et apporta un fouet et une cuiller de bois, voulant participer elle aussi au châtiment de ce petit bâtard.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, le visage de l'enfant était déjà boursouflé par les nombreux coups de poing de Jack, qui n'y avait pas été de main morte.  
  
« Laisse-moi le frapper aussi Jack, tu le sais que j'aime ça »  
  
« Bien sûr, Lizzie, »  
  
Élizabeth Woreside, cracmol ayant un grand ressentiment pour les magiciens et les sorcières, et voisine des Snape depuis la naissance des jumeaux.  
  
Elle prit le fouet de cuir noir, le faisant glisser lentement sur les cicatrices de son dos, vestiges des épisodes de violence passée. Avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, elle donna un petit coup de poignet qui fit claquer la lanière noire sur le dos frêle et blême de l'enfant de 10 ans et fit jaillir le sang pourpre presque instantanément ainsi qu'un gémissement de Severus.  
  
Une lueur de folie s'alluma dans ses yeux, en même temps qu'elle souriait de plus belle, pouvant enfin se venger du manque de respect de ses proches parce qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour se faire accepter. Elle y avait cru pendant un moment, mais la seconde suivante, elle se faisait frapper ou lancer un sort quelconque.  
  
« Assez, Lizzie je veux le frapper moi aussi, et si tu l'amoche trop, il ne servira plus à rien. »  
  
Jack baissa les pantalons de son fils et prit la cuiller de bois des mains de la femme acariâtre et aigrie.  
  
« Tu n'as pas compris que le bois est trop facile à briser? » Et il joint le geste à la parole. Après deux ou trois coups bien forts sur le petit postérieur de son fils, la cuiller se brisa dans un craquement sec. Ayant prévu le coups, il sorti une cuiller de métal de sa poche arrière ainsi qu'un fouet à œufs.  
  
Un sanglot étouffé sortait de la bouche de l'enfant qui savait que le pire restait à venir, et que s'il ne se taisait pas, la colère et la furie de ses bourreaux allait redoubler de vigueur.  
  
Un froissement de tissus averti Severus de ce qui se préparait. Il mordit dans son poing pour s'empêcher de hurler de terreur et de douleur lorsqu'il senti le sexe de son père frapper son derrière et durcir sous l'excitation, puis s'enfoncer au plus profond de son intimité.  
  
La voisine aussi se déshabillait et se frottait sur Jack avec un grognement de plaisir à la vue de celui-ci violant son fils.  
  
« Ahh... rahh... rahh... p'tit bâtard, j'vais te faire payer pour ton insolence et ta désobéissance. Rahhhhhhh! »  
  
Et il répandit sa semence dans le fourreau étroit et chaud du jeune garçon dans un dernier sursaut de jouissance. Il se retira et embrassa la voisine, léchant ses tétons et les mordants. Il la frappa avec le fouet et la prit de force, son érection étant revenue aussi vite qu'elle était partie.  
  
Lizzie jouit avec lui, la douleur l'excitant au plus au point. Ils s'étendirent au côté de Severus qui pleurait silencieusement et pendant qu'ils ondulaient violemment, Lizzie prit le petit pénis prépubaire de Sévérus dans ses doigts, le meurtrissant et le pétrissant, augmentant ainsi son plaisir et celui de Jack.  
  
Tous deux s'émoustillaient et approchaient lentement du plaisir final grâce aux atrocités qu'ils infligeaient au petit enfant recroquevillé sur le lit : les joues rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et meurtries par les coups de son géniteur, le dos à feu et à sang, ainsi que ses fesses, déchirées, sur lesquelles il aurait du mal à s'asseoir pour les prochains jours.  
  
Il se sentait trahi, violé dans son intégrité, souillé par des adultes qui retirait du plaisir de ces choses horribles. Il avait envie de mourir sur le champs, il ne pourrait pas supporter ces bassesses très longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas nom plus abandonner Selena à ces monstres, ils pourraient s'en prendre à elle au lieu de lui. Non, il ne la laisserait pas. Il pouvait bien endurer ces traitements un an de plus, et même dix de plus, si sa sœur était épargnée.  
  
Les adultes finirent par jouir ensemble dans un râle des plus dégoûtant et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Severus en profita pour se rhabiller tant bien que mal, et de faire abstraction de la douleur après le sort de nettoyage qu'il eût lancé sur son corps et dans la pièce, car sinon son père la lui ferait nettoyer manuellement et sous sa surveillance pour q'il n'utilise pas la magie.  
  
Il prit tous ses accessoires de magie, des vêtements propres et non déchirés qu'il fourra dans une valise le plus silencieusement possible. Un léger ronflement lui indiqua qu'ils dormaient toujours. Il pu alors partir en toute sécurité, ayant prit soin de prendre un peu de nourriture pour le chemin.  
  
Il monta à l'étage chez la voisine avec la ferme intention de partir avec sa sœur, mais elle n'était plus là. Il parti à sa recherche sur le pas, courant et appelant : « Selena »  
  
Mais celle-ci était déjà parvenue à se sauver, pour aller vomir sur les marches, trop effarée et en état de choc après ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait couru, errant dans les rues de Londres. Elle avait pensé aller chez sa grand-mère, mais elle ne savait plus où elle restait, son père ayant coupé tous les ponts avec sa belle-famille, et il était hors de question qu'elle aille dans la famille de son père, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à son cher frère. Et elle serait trop facile à retrouver et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de se retrouver chez elle de nouveau.  
  
Il commençait à faire sombre, et il fallait qu'elle trouve un refuge au plus vite. Soudain. Deux mains l'agripèrent et l'amenèrent dans le noir d'une ruelle.  
  
« Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'est-ce que j'a trouv » s'exclama un homme crasseux avec un air lubrique.  
  
« Belle prise, Travis, elle fera une belle prise pour le patron, et elle doit encore être vierge en plus » dit un deuxième homme sortant de l'ombre.  
  
Le dénommé Travis fit un geste pour déchirer le léger chandail de Selena, mais son comparse l'en empêcha d'une main.  
  
« Tu connais les règles, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit déshonorée, elle doit arriver aussi pure que lorsqu'on l'a trouvée. »  
  
Travis grommela une réplique et prit la main de la fillette pour l'entraîner avec lui. Elle se débattit mais l'homme était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre contre son gré vers un lieu inconnu.  
  
« SELENAAAAA! »  
  
« Lâchez-là, grosses brutes »  
  
« SEVERUS, aide-moi !!! »  
  
« Impédimenta »  
  
« Pétrificus totalus »  
  
Les deux sorts frappèrent les hommes de plein fouet car ils ne savaient pas comment éviter quelquechose dont ils n'avaient même pas le savoir de son existence.  
  
Severus se foutait de faire de la magie devant des moldus, contrevenant à plusieurs règlements du code sorcier qu'il avait lu parmi les livres de sa mère.  
  
Ils se sauvèrent en courant, mais ils étaient dans le mauvais côté de Londres, la partie mal famée de la ville, où les voyous de tous genre se trouvaient.  
  
Jack et Lizzie, deux habitués de ce cartier où ils restaient depuis douze ans finirent par les retrouver, s'étant réveillés et ayant trouvés la maison vide, ils avaient fait jouer leurs contacts pour retrouver leurs traces.  
  
Ils virent les jumeaux tassés dans un coin d'une ruelle serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une vaine tentation de combattre le froid.  
  
Ils laissèrent leur fureur éclater de nouveau sur Severus qui tenta de lancer un sort avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
  
Ce fut aussi bien car ainsi il n'assista pas au viol et au battage de sa sœur. Elle criait et pleurait sans relâche, demandant grâce mais recevant toujours plus de coups de pied et de coups de poing.  
  
Elle fini par se faire passer dessus par son père, Lizzie, Travis et son complice. Elle perdit connaissance sentant trop la douleur dans son bas- ventre pour rester dans le monde réèl. Elle souhaita ne jamais se réveiller et ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.  
  
Albus Dumbledore arriva sur les lieux peu longtemps après.  
  
Il avait été averti par le ministère de la magie et avait tenu à se déplacer en personne pour voir l'étendu des dégâts et les réparer à sa manière. Le jeune Severus fut transporté à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste avec sa sœur que le bon mage n'avait pas voulu séparer. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'un nouveau traumatisme lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il pratiqua des sortilèges d'amnésie sur les quatre adultes pour qu'ils ne se rappellent même pas avoir eut des enfants dans leur vie.  
  
Après sa visite à l'hôpital, il reprit sa marche avec un sourire énigmatique...  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
_  
De retour dans le présent, Hermione était en larme devant la dureté qu'avait eu la vie avec ce professeur et dû s'asseoir sous peine de défaillir.  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout » ajouta Severus avec une voix que les pleurs et les souvenirs avaient rendus plus caverneuse encore qu'à l'habitude.  
  
« Je me suis réveillé une semaine plus tard, me rappelant de cet épisode plutôt sombre de ma vie et une mauvaise nouvelle m'attendais. Ma sœur, qui dormait dans le lit adjacent au mien, avait succombé dans la nuit même, incapable de supporter ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne voulait plus se réveiller, mais elle a attendu que je sois hors de danger, comme seuls les jumeaux peuvent ressentir comme lien, et ensuite elle est partie.   
  
Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir et m'excuser pour ce qu'elle a du endurer pour une fillette de son âge. »  
  
Une larme silencieuse vint s'écraser sur la joue de Severus au même moment où Hermione se levait pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
  
**À Suivre**  
  
**N/A** : Ouf, ça m'a prit du temps, mais je suis assez contente du résultat de ce chapitre. Je vous pris de m'excuser si j'ai été un peu dure, j'avoue que mes mots sont directs et difficiles à digérer. Mais ça ne devrait pas se reproduire trop souvent. Le prochain chapitre sera la conclusion de l'histoire Severus/Selena et de la discussion d'avec Hermione et par la suite ce sera... nannn, jvous le dit pas, vous aurez qu'à lire :P  
  
En passant, la bibliothèque de mon cégep ferme 2 semaines, alors je ne sais pas si vous allez avoir le 5ème chapitre avant le mois d'août . 


	5. Sentiments mélangés

**Disclaimer:** tout est évidemment à J-K Rowling... sigh  
  
**Genre:** R, et un lemon en perspective... pour l'instant, ça n'est que de la violence, et des relations hétéro. Spoiler OOTP  
  
**N/A** : Un gros merci à toutes mes revieuwers et revieuweuses Ce chapitre devrait être plus joyeux, car en fin du compte, l'histoire de Severus qui devient mangemort, ça va être le prochain chapitre ( désolé, mais ça aurait été trop long a tout écrire, alors on voit plus de l'histoire ici J'ai amélioré mes autres chapitres et corrigé mes nombreuses fautes, avec l'aide d'une de mes amies... J'ai encore un peu de problèmes avec le premier chapitre, parce que ne semble pas vouloir prendre certains caractères, et je m'en excuse aussi.  
  
Je m'excuse pour la longueur extrême de ce chapitre, ça n'est pas mon genre, mais je sais que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui arrive à Severus, et j'ai aussi une histoire à avancer moi :D  
  
D'ailleurs j'aurais une question aussi... c pour ceux qui ont lu L'ordre du phœnix... Quand Harry voit le souvenir de Snape dans la pensine, est-ce qu'il en parle avec Ron et Hermione un moment donné ? ( si oui, faite comme si il avait rien dit ;) ) Et faites aussi comme si Dean Thomas portai des lunettes;)

* * *

** 5  
Sentiments mélangés**

* * *

Hermione se dégagea en rougissant des bras de son professeur de potion, très lentement, pour ne pas le bouleverser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui fit signe de terminer son histoire. Severus sécha ses larmes et poursuivi la tragédie de sa vie.  
  
"Après avoir appris la mort de celle qui avait été à mes côtés depuis notre naissance, j'ai parlé longuement avec Dumbledore. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé durant notre séjour à Ste-Mangouste, mais aussi pourquoi ma chère Selena n'a pas voulu se réveiller."  
  
"J'ai été ravagé par la douleur et me suis concentré pour faire mes preuves au directeur, encore atteint par mon complexe d'infériorité. Mais aussi parce que je l'avais prit en affection. Dumbledore fut une des rares personnes à ne pas me rejeter d'emblée lorsqu'il ma vu pour la première fois."  
  
"Il devint peu à peu le model paternel qui me fit vouloir devenir fort. "  
  
"Il était comme le père que je n'avais jamais eu, car je ne comptais pas mon géniteur comme un père. Non. Un père prend soin de ses enfants, il les câline et leur dit qu'il les aime."  
  
"Il ne fait pas comme si vous étiez de la vermine bonne qu'à faire le ménage ou la nourriture, comme il faisait avec ma mère, et vous traite mieux que comme un chien, tandis que pour moi, le chien avait beaucoup plus de considération de sa part."  
  
"Tout naturellement, j'ai voulu me venger de mon père, me venger de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir."  
  
"Je fut donc réparti tout naturellement à Serpentard. À cause de la haine que m'inspiraient les moldus et les sangs de bourbes, en étant moi-même la victime d'un mariage mélangé. Mon désir de faire mes preuves acheva de convaincre le choixpeau."  
  
"Bon, je passerai les détails peu importants de ma vie d'étudiant... de toute manière tu dois connaître plusieurs de mes déboires par ton ami Potter."  
  
" En fait professeur, Harry ne m'a rien dit du tout à ton sujet... à part peut-être des vacheries que tu lui fais faire pendant ses retenues " de dire la jeune fille en rosissant.  
  
"Il ne t'a pas mentionné les souvenirs qu'il a vus dans ma pensine ?"  
  
"Non, jamais, je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant de certaines choses vous concernant."  
  
Cela sembla réjouir quelque peu Severus qui continua de parler sans se laisser distraire de son but premier malgré les mots de son élève.  
  
"Je disais donc, que la conclusion de cette histoire se passe pendant ma quatrième année à Poudlard. Année ou je fis mon initiation aux "joies" de devenir mangemort." Il soupira.  
  
"Prenons une pose veux-tu ? Si je m'embarque la-dedans maintenant, j'en ai pour toute la nuit. Il est quand même 10h30 et le couvre feu est passé depuis un bon moment."  
  
"Je vais donc aller te reconduire à la tour des Gryffondors et te laisser aller te coucher après un bon chocolat chaud et la promesse d'un nouveau rendez-vous pour continuer ce que je disais.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de dans trois semaines? Comme il y a une sortie de prévue à pré au lard, le château va être beaucoup plus tranquille."  
  
"C'est d'accord, vous êtes... euh... tu es très gentil et euh... tu gagnes à être connu." Dit-elle en rougissant pour de bon cette foi-ci.  
  
Une légère surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le premier vrai sourire apparaître sur le visage de Severus depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré sept ans auparavant. Et le fait que ça soit grâce à elle lui mit un baume au cœur.  
  
Severus se rendit compte du trouble de sa jeune amie mais ne laissa rien paraître des émotions contradictoires qui faisaient rage en lui.  
  
Ils se rendirent lentement mais sûrement jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. Il ne fallait surtout pas les surprendre, car le directeur de maison Serpentard avec une élève de la maison ennemie tard dans les couloirs de l'école ne manquerait pas de soulever les questions.  
  
Arrivés dans le salon rouge et or, ils s'assirent confortablement dans les fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce.  
  
Le professeur Snape appela avec sa baguette magique un elfe de maison pour qu'il leur apporte une collation et des beuvrages.  
  
Il se retourna vers Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'il remarqua son air courroucé.  
  
"Hermione ? Ça ne va pas ?"  
  
"Non non... c'est juste que tout le monde sait que je dirige la S.A.L.E et euh... que jusqu'à maintenant j'ai eu plusieurs victoires mais je dois me battre encore; et de voir un elfe nous servir..."  
  
"Et cela à un rapport avec la Sale?"  
  
Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de sa bouche sana qu'elle ait pu le réprimer, trop habituée des commentaires stupides de ses amis.  
  
"Pas la Sale, la S.A.L.E, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes."  
  
"Ahhh, maintenant je vois le lien avec les elfes de maison... mais je crois que cet elfe fait parti de ceux qui sont libres. Plusieurs elfes ont été attribués en permanence aux Gryffondors... ce que les autres maisons n'ont pas... Ça doit être parce que la plupart sont libre et que tu déteste l'esclavage. Tu as une grande chance que Dumbledore fasse cela pour toi Hermione."  
  
"Tu es un géni !"  
  
Ces paroles fusèrent de la bouche d'Hermione avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut.  
  
Le regard interloqué de son professeur l'aida à expliquer en vitesse ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.  
  
"Les elfes de MAISON, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant. En ajoutant un M à S.A.L.E, cela fait Salem, comme le regroupement de sorcières de la ville de Salem, et en même temps, cela empêchera Harry et Ron de me taquiner sur le nom de mon organisme."  
  
"C'est très ingénieux... tu es sure que tu n'y aurais pas pensé sans moi ? Tu es quand même une des élèves les plus intelligentes de Poudlard."  
  
"Oh... mais as-tu vu l'heure qu'il est? ... presque 11h30..."  
  
"Il est temps que je m'en aille, surtout que vous avez Potions demain. Je vous revois donc dans les cours et puis pour notre prochain rendez-vous, miss Granger! " termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un léger baiser sur les lèvres."  
  
Hermione resta étonnée pendant un court laps de temps avant de se lever du divan, les jambes molles comme du coton...  
  
''Hermione, ma pauvre, ne t'avise pas de tomber amoureuse de ton professeur... prochain rendez-vous ? Elle? La petite je sais tout avait un rendez-vous, et pas avec n'importe qui!'' marmonna-t-elle en montant se coucher dans son dortoir, sans remarquer la paire de yeux qui la regardaient, inquiets, depuis un bon petit moment.  
  
Le lendemain matin elle prit soin de s'habiller avant de descendre dans la grande salle. Elle picora dans son assiette en touchant à peine à sa nourriture et en louchant de temps en temps vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Elle était trop nerveuse et restait très secrète sur ses pensées alors Harry et Ron se faisaient du souci pour elle. Mais elle ne pipa mot, même devant leurs incessantes questions.  
  
Elle passa ses journées à rêvasser, tant et si bien que la semaine passa comme un éclair, et puis les suivantes, trop occupée à faire ses devoirs et essayer de passer du temps avec Ron et Harry, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.  
  
Puis, le rendez-vous ne fut plus qu'à quelques heures d'attente.  
  
Elle dit au revoir à Harry et Ron, qui ne se lassaient pas des farces et attrapes de chez Zonko ou des sucreries d'Honeyduke et allaient donc à Pré au lard avec tous les autres élèves.  
  
Pour passer le temps, elle commença ses devoirs, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer. Pourtant, ils avaient de plus en plus de devoirs à faire pour leur septième année, et jusqu'à maintenant, elle était celle qui avait eu le mois de misère à les terminer à temps... Même avec toutes les options qu'ils devaient prendre en vue de leurs études supérieures.  
  
Après deux ou trois essais infructueux pour s'occuper, elle décida d'aller prendre un bain et de se relaxer dans la sale sur demande avant de se rendre dans les cachots.  
  
Elle se lava les cheveux consciencieusement et se parfuma avec de l'huile de rose et de bouton d'or.  
  
Elle peigna ses longs cheveux avec un peigne beauté-sans-nœuds et du démêle tout aux fraises, qui rendirent ses cheveux beaux, lustrés et leurs donnèrent une légère senteur sucrée.  
  
La touche finale fut lorsqu'elle revêtit la robe de la sœur de Severus et qu'elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle était très jolie ainsi, et espérait que son professeur allait la remarquer.  
  
Mais quelqu'un d'autre la remarqua avant lui, et ce fut par inadvertance la seule personne qui ne devait pas la voir.  
  
Ronald Weasley apostropha Hermione un peu rudement: " Hermione, pourquoi es- tu déguisé, ce n'est pourtant pas l'Halloween ? Et hume, tu t'es mis du parfum... mais pourquoi, pour... qui ?"  
  
"Franchement Ron, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas déguisée."  
  
Et elle partit sans attendre et sans un regard en arrière, malgré le fait qu'il était supposé être partit dans un certain village sorcier.  
  
Ron s'en fut trouver Harry, plus démuni que jamais, mais pas au sens monétaire, pour une fois.  
  
"Harry, tu t'y connais un peu mieux que moi en fille..."  
  
"Bon qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione encore?"  
  
"Mais, comment as-tu deviné ?"  
  
"Élémentaire mon cher Ron... Ça se voit dans tes yeux lorsque tu la regarde, que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Et en plus, pourquoi aurais-tu voulu revenir si tôt au château alors que nous avions prévu une belle journée dans les magasins de Pré au lard?"  
  
"Euh... ouais bon... Ya que Dean est venu me voir cet avant midi pour me dire qu'il avait vu Hermione en compagnie de quelqu'un hier soir et qu'elle l'avait embrassé avant qu'il parte."  
  
"T'a-t-il dit qui était la mystérieuse personne ?"  
  
"Non, car il était couché lorsqu'il à entendu du bruit dans la salle commune. Il dit qu'il est descendu voir sans faire le moindre bruit, mais qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes en haut... Alors il a rien vu, qu'un homme dans la moyenne aux cheveux foncés."  
  
"Ça pourrait être qui tu crois?"  
  
"Écoute Harry, je suis venu te demander conseil pour avoir Hermione, pas pour que tu enquête sur sa vie privée."  
  
"Oui mais comme Dean n'avait pas ses lunettes, comment il a pu bien voir que ça n'était pas un petit bec sur la joue ? Et si non, si c'était vraiment un baisé, consentant de surcroît, t'es-tu demandé si elle l'aime ? Tu y as pensé à ça? Tu ne peux pas intervenir si elle en est amoureuse, malgré tous les sentiments les plus profond que tu peux lui porter."  
  
"Et pis quoi encore, je dois me battre pour son amour!"  
  
"Pffffff... ouahhhhhhhhhhhh hahahahahahahahhahahahahah!!!! Tu te comportes comme au moyen âge, tu sais, tu l'aurais eu depuis longtemps, Hermione, si tu t'étais rendu compte avant que tu en étais amoureux et qu'elle aussi t'aime bien."  
  
"Maintenant c'est peut-être trop tard." "Soupir"  
  
"Aller Ron, mon vieux, je vais t'aider à l'avoir ta 'mione chérie. Je suis quand même ton meilleur ami!"  
  
"Tiens, tu fais ta tête enflée maintenant, je suis sur que tu dois ressembler à James en ce moment..."  
  
Un voile passa sur le visage du survivant, et son regard devient si douloureux que son ami s'empressa de s'excuser, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
'Ron ne pouvait pas savoir ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine de Snape, se dit- il pour excuser son ami. Comment mon père était prétentieux, tout ça, et les vacheries faites à Snape ! Je dois être comme mon père et ça ne doit pas aider les autres à m'aimer ou à vouloir être mon ami. Je devrais arrêter de me penser meilleur que les autres, je ne suis qu'un garçon ordinaire après tout.'  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione était avec Snape et l'écoutait raconter la deuxième moitié de son existence avec le sentiment que ce qui s'était passé pendant son enfance n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg.  
  
_À suivre_  
  
**N/A: Hé oh, on ne trucide pas l'auteure ;)... rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps et il devrait être meilleur que ce que je considère ici comme un ramassis de petites histoires inutiles, ( mm si elles le sont pour l'évolution psychologique des personnages) je sais déjà ce que je veux mettre dedans et je vais avoir accès à Internet, probablement... :)**


	6. Confusion, amour, etc

_**Réponses aux reviews :** Désolée pour pas avoir répondue avant et pour tout ceux qui ne seront pas mentionnés ici, un gros mershi et des gros bisoux pour vos reviews!_

**Cheyna :** Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, tu dois être une de mes revieweuses les plus assidues :D Pour une auteure, c'est vraiment gratifiant et c'est une belle preuve que nos textes sont appréciés. Maleureusement, je crois que je vais te décevoir un peu... Severus ne trompera pas Hermione pour Harry, mais dès le départ, à part la belle histoire d'amour d'Hermione et de Severus, c'était destinée à être un Slash Harry/Sevy, mais je crois que cela va se passer vers le 7ème ou 8ème chapitre, mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas arrêter de me lire pour ça ;)... au pire, si tu veux, lance moi un défi dans ta prochaine review, et je ferai une fic juste pour toi ! On s'en reparle, bisoux –xox-

**Maud.62** : Merci bcp, j'avais un peu peur que le monde trouve ça trop...cru, disons... parce que je sais que je n'y ai pas été de main morte et que les choses que j'ai décrites ont (peut-être) pu être vécues par des gens, et que si quelqu'un qui avait vécu qqc de semblable lisait ma fic ( oui je sais, ya bcp de supposition) ben ça pourrait la faire devenir triste, ou même la choquer, car ce ne sont pas des choses à prendre à la légère. Bisoux

**Snape Black Rose** : C'est vrai que c'est triste, mais selon ton jugement, le chapitre 7 risque d'être pire, enfin, on verra! ( pour l'instant ça n'est que le chap6 Bisoux (ps : oublie pas la boîte de kleenex ;) juste au cas ... :D )

**Hermione99** : oui cette fic va bien se terminer, Severus va enfin pouvoir être heureux, mais ce chapitre est plutôt consacré aux aventures amoureuses de Severus dans son jeune temps ;), le prochain est plus dur, car c'est sa vie de mangemort qui embarque ( oui, je sais , j'avais prévu ça dans ce chap ci, et même dans le 5è, mais je ne veux pas faire de chap de plus de 4000 mots car c'est trop long à écrire pour le peu de temps ou j'ai accès à un ordinateur.

**Alexandra Rogue** : Michi, tu vas me faire rougir Voici la suite Gros bisoux!

**WendyMalfoy **: le 5ème oui, était moins dur, mais le 7ème, qui est la suite, si tu veux, du 4è, ben est probablement un peu plus dur.... Mais comme je commence par le 6è, (ses histoires d'amouuuur ;)) et l'autre est po écrit, ben tu peux pt espérer, mais ce que j'ai décidé de mettre dans le 7è, c'est le côté mangemort de Snape ainsi qu'une histoire tragique vécu durant ses années à Poudlard ;) donc c'est sur que ça sera plus sombre. bisoux

_**Disclaimer **: Rien, je ne possède rien ( sauf pt Selena et les autres OC ) , et je ne gagne rien pour écrire cette histoire ( sauf si vous comptez les review comme un salaire :D ) Vive JKR Ainsi que Maïwen, et Chesley, qui sont deux noms prit dans le romans Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude._

Rating : R... 

_**Résumé **: ben tout le tra la la de l'enfance de Snape après la mort de sa sœur jumelle ;) et peut-être une ptite passe... chaude... :D (mais vous allez savoir ac ki si vous lisez le chap!...mouahahahah... chui cruelle :P)_

**Chapitre 6**

_Confusion, amour, etc..._

« Maintenant que tu es à l'aise, je peux continuer où j'étais rendu, c'est à dire après la mort de ma sœur jumelle.

Je te le dit encore, si je te raconte ça, c'est parce que j'en ai envie, et que cela va me faire du bien de raconter cette histoire à quelqu'un, mais aussi car tu as un parent moldu, comme moi, et que tu ressemble un petit peu à quelqu'un qui me fut chère, la mère d'Harry.

Je suis content que tu ne t'évanouisse plus comme la première fois...

- Oui... mais il fallait le comprendre, pendant un moment, cette fois-là, j'ai cru que vous aviez eu une aventure avec Lily Evans en même temps qu'elle avait Harry.

- Non, jamais de la vie, de toute façon, elle était trop éprise de son mari pour le tromper, même si ça ne m'aurais pas dérangé!

- Professeur, franchement! lança Hermione rouge d'indignation et d'embarras devant les propos de son aîné.

- Pardonne-moi, mais cette blague était trop tentante, et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler professeur!

'Le professeur qui faisait des farces maintenant... on en aura tout vu' se dit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Mais je t'avertis tout de suite, cela va être dur à entendre et si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi, d'accord?

-Oui, bien sûr, pro-fes-seur. lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin.

-Bon, je vais passer mes premières années à Poudlard pour te parler des dernières car elles sont plus importantes, et les précédentes, inutiles.

« Vois-tu, Voldemort recrute ses élèves parmi ceux de sixième et septième année en leur faisant passer une épreuve de fidélité.

La réussir égale à la bienvenue du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à la possibilité de monter dans sa hiérarchie, mais un échec signifie d'être le souffre douleur des autres, le bouc émissaire et celui qui fait les sales boulots au sein de la troupe des Mangemorts.

Ça ou servir de nourriture à Nagani, l'affreux serpent de Voldemort.

Personne ne voulait faire partie de cette division des serviteurs du Maître.

Et encore moins moi, qui avait été le serviteur de mon père pendant de nombreuses années et qui préférait mourir plutôt que de le redevenir.

Mon initiation se passa au mois de novembre de ma sixième année, mais je dois revenir un peu en arrière, vers la fin de ma cinquième année, au mois de mai.

La futur mère d'Harry, Lily, n'était pas une de mes amies proches, car comme tout bon Serpentard, je me devais de détester les Gryffondor en public.

Mais cette fille était la personne que j'aimais le plus parmi les élèves de mon âge.

Elle était bonne!

C'était la personne la plus gentille que je n'avais jamais rencontré à part ma sœur, et elle était au courant de cette partie tragique de ma vie grâce à un des nombreux mauvais coups des Maraudeurs.

Mais malgré cela, elle ne se servait jamais de ça pour m'atteindre, ne m'insultait jamais, et essayais de calmer son petit ami lorsqu'il devenait trop méchant envers moi.

J'ai nourri de l'espoir, au milieu de ma cinquième année, qu'elle laisserait peut-être Potter pour venir à mes côtés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, et elle ne voulait pas.

Son mariage avec ce nigaud, oups excuse les propos... je disais, ce mariage était le bienvenu dans les deux familles, et elle l'aimait. Je savais qu'elle voulait faire une noce d'amour, et je savais qu'elle ne m'appréciait qu'en ami alors je n'ai pas poussé les assiduités en avant. Elle ne s'est d'ailleurs jamais rendu compte que je l'aimais.

Je me suis retiré de la course comme tout bon perdant, mais je doutais un jour de connaître l'amour véritable. Personne n'aimerait quelqu'un d'aussi laid et d'aussi détesté que moi. Alors j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains, ravalé mon orgueil, et je suis allé lui demander conseil.

D'ailleur cela a bien failli mettre fin au beau couple James-Lily!

_Flash back _

_- Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, en privé s'il te plaît. lançai-je en regardant insistamment James qui arborait un petit air suffisant en ma présence._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma petite copine, Snivellus ? Tu peux tout dire devant moi!_

_- Tait-toi, gros bêta, laisse-nous, Severus et moi, on a des choses à se dire. Et je n'accèpterai aucun refus de ta part, James, retourne voir Padfoot et Moony et aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre!_

_- Tu l'appelle Severus maintenant..._

_- J'ai dit AU-RE-VOIR JA-MES!_

_- Bon bon, jmen vais si c'est comme ça que tu le prends..._

_[...]_

_- Maintenant que nous sommes à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, tu peux tout me dire._

_- Euh, et bien, je-voudrais-savoir-coment-on-fait-pour-draguer-une-fille-car-je-suis-tanné-d'être-tout-seul-et-de-ne-pas-pouvoir-être-avec-toi-parce-que-tu-n'es-pas-quelqu'un-de-ma-maison, débitais-je en quatrième vitesse de peur de me rendre encore plus ridicule que je me l'était déjà avec mes joues rouges et ma respirations laborieuse._

_- Hi hi hi... tu es mignon, je ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne t'a trouvé de son goût jusqu'à maintenant..._

_- Il n'y a que toi et tu sors avec ce crétin de Potter!_

_- Je te prierais de ne pas l'appeler crétin en face de moi, je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup, mais faites donc un effort! Mais bon, si tu veux vraiment montrer ta gentillesse aux autres comme tu l'as fait avec moi, je suis sûre que tu te trouveras une compagne bien assez tôt. Le secret est dans le comportement avec la gent féminine! _

_- Oui mais je ne veux pas me montrer débutant et maladroit non plus... Et les filles de ma maison ne s'intéressent pas trop à moi et ne sont pas vraiment intéressantes non plus._

_- As-tu pensé à quelqu'un d'une autre maison ?_

_- Euh, pas vraiment à vrai dire..._

_- Bien je pourrais te présenter une de mes amies, mais c'est une Gryffondor, sauras-tu l'apprécier à sa juste valeur quand même ? Car je devrai la convaincre que tu n'est pas un Serpentard comme les autres non plus !_

_- Oui, bien sûr, mais je pourrais essayer par moi-même avant que tu ne me présentes quelqu'un? Je vais demander à cette Meredith Crissick de Serpentard de m'accompagner au bal de pâques._

_Et sans plus tarder, il partit à la course en lançant un « Merci Lily » hâtif et se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa salle commune, au cas ou Meredith serait là._

_Par chance, elle étudiait avec ses copines dans la salle commune, alors il la prit à part et lui fit sa demande._

_- Donne-moi un temps de réflexion et je te donne ma réponse après... disons au souper..._

_- D'accord, alors on se revoit au souper!_

_Et il s'en alla, heureux, car malgré son physique peu avantageux, il espérait quand même une réponse positive._

_Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du souper, Severus devint fébrile, dans l'attente de voir Meredith arriver dans la grande salle._

_Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit une main fraîche se poser dans son cou._

_- Salut Severus, j'ai décidé d'accepter ton invitation au bal, alors je t'atendrai vers 19 heure dans notre salle commune, déguisée en chatte. Et toi, en quoi vas-tu être déguisé ?_

_Je ne sais pas encore, probablement en vampire._

_Tout le monde mangea bien mais parlaient beaucoup et s'énervaient, toute cette agitation étant due à l'approche de le fête des monstres et sorciers._

_Le soir du banquet de l'Halloween arriva bien assez vite et le bal aussi, augmentant la nervosité de Severus allant jusqu'à lui faire prendre trois douches dans la même journée, pour être sur de sentir bon lors de son rendez-vous._

_Au lieu de son traditionnel costume de vampire, il décida de se déguiser en homme-loup, pour une fois... et tout de noir vêtu, avec un loup sur les yeux et de belles oreilles pointues, il atttendi sa compagne à l'endroit prévu._

_Elle était en retard._

_7H30_

_8H00_

_8H30..._

_Le bal était commencé depuis une bonne heure et toujours pas de Meredith._

_Severus abandonna l'idée qu'elle eut put vouloir aller à ce bal avec lui, et se rendit dans son dortoir pour se changer._

_Pas cinq minutes après son départ, une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu monta dans le dortoir et averti le jeune homme que Meredith attendais après lui aux portes de la grande salle et qu'elle était un peu déçue de son comportement._

_Ne comprenant rien, il se dit que le lieux de rencontre n'était pas assez clair et se rendit dans la grande salle pour y rejoindre sa cavalière._

_Lorsqu'il arriva, elle s'était lassée de l'attendre, même si ça ne lui avait prit que quelques minutes, et était en train de valser avec un Serpentard plus vieux._

_Décidément, la soirée s'annonçait plutôt mal!_

_Il alla donc faire un tour du côté des Gryffondors pour parler à Lily en privé, encore une fois sous les récriminations du dit petit ami._

_- Si tu veux, je peux encore te présenter à mon amie, elle désire te voir et mieux te connaître, car c'est une fille sans préjugés, qui aimerait bien que toutes les maisons s'entendent mieux alors si tu pouvais lui laisser sa chance, de toute façon je crois que ta cavalière est très occupée, lança-t-elle en pointant une certaine Serpentard en train d'embrasser le même garçon avec qui elle dansait auparavant._

_Attend-moi quelques minutes, c'est mieux que tu ne reviennes plus près de James, je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable, il ne voit pas d'un bon œil notre relation!_

_Un imperceptible soupir fusa avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter... ' Je ne sais pas ce que cette relation avec une Gryffondor changera de celle avec Meredith... ou de celles avec toutes les autres... c'est bien moi, ça, aucun ami, aucune blonde... sigh '_

_Et soudain apparut Lily, mais elle n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée d'une jolie petite chatte masquée, toute vêtue de noir et des cheveux de jais teintés de bleu. De tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était très timide et très mignonne._

_Severus se mit à espérer que peut-être enfin il aurait une chance._

_Une chance de prouver qu'il avait autant de valeur et de gentillesse que nimporte qui, même ce idiots de Gryffondor._

_'C'est pas avec des pensées comme celle là que tu vas te faire aimer, p'ti con'_

_'Ouais, bon, mais ça va la conscience à la fin'_

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que les filles le regardaient avec insistance, et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu manquer._

_'Super, je connais même pas son nom et déjà une connerie'_

_Euh, je m'excuse de mon impolitesse, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, aviez-vous dit quelque chose ?_

_Les deux filles e regardèrent avec un sourire, et il ne perçut pas l'œillade complice qu'elles se lancèrent._

_Je ne t'avais demandé que ton nom._

_Je suis désolé, je m'appelle Severus Snape, et toi ?_

_Maïwen Chesley, ravie de te connaître, dit-elle avec son plus joli sourire._

_Enchant_

_Lily regardait ce manège avec des yeux rieurs et faisait mine de laisser les tourtereaux en tête à tête lorsque Severus la retint par la manche de son costume de fée._

_J'ai à te parler_

_Tout de suite ? Elle lui fit un signe discret vers Maïwen._

_Oui, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il en se retourant vers la jeune fille en question._

_Elle lui souris en retour et ajouta : - Pour ça tu vas me devoir une danse, et elle partit rejoindre le groupe d'amies qu'elle avait quitté lorsque Lily était venue la chercher._

_Bon, que voulais tu me dire_

_Ais-je été idiot, ou inintéressant ?_

_Mais non, même qu'a voir ta manière d'agir avec elle, jedirais qu'elle t,a tapée dans l'œil et vice-versa_

_Vraiment ?_

_Et un air émerveillé se peignit sur son visage, qui le transforma totalement._

_'Par Merlin, il est beau lorsqu'il souris d'un air extatique comme ça'_

_Il dû percevoir son ahurissement car il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas._

_Euh, tu ne t'es pas vus l'air, tu étais transfiguré par la joie, et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à décrire. Tu avais beaucoup de charme ainsi, essais de sourire plus souvent._

_Et elle se retourna pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes lui monter au yeux._

_'Je suis avec James, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais triste, il est tout ce dont une fille peut rêver : beau, populaire, drôle...'_

_Mais une petite voix vint contrecarrer ses plans_

_'Mais ce n'est pas Sévérus'_

_Prenant soudainement conscience des pensées l'habitant, elle se sauva discrètement vers son dortoir, ne se doutant pas que Severus pensait la même chose à son encontre._

_Pendant ce temps, tout se passait bien, dans la grande salle tout le monde dansait, mais Meredith n'était pas heureuse que Severus lui ait posé un lapin, et elle allait se venger. En plus il était avec une poufiasse de Gryffondor, oh comment ce cher Serpentard allait le payer !_

_Elle se dirigea discrètement dans un coins sombre pour les épier. Elle fut très choquée, assez pour pousser une discrète exclamations, mais pas assez discrète, car les deux enfants se retournèrent de concert pour trouver l'espionne._

_Les deux jeunes filles manquèrent d'avoir une attaque et se regardaient en chien de faillence._

_TOI !_

_TOI !_

À Suivre


	7. Sentiments et soufrances

**Réponses aux reviews :** Merci à tous :D

**Robinet** : Mici mon chou, mais t'aurais pu laisser tomber le ... aquatique :P pis en plus je pensais pas sérieusement que tu allait me lire, toi qui trippe pas Harry Potter... remarque qu'il y a du slash à venir... j'espère tu vas continuer à me lire, je suis heureuse que tu l'ais au moins lu jusque là...et que tu sois pas trop choqué par certains bouts ... t'aime, gros bisoux

**Ivrian :** Wow, la grande boubou des fanfictions qui m'écrit une revieuw! Je suis super contente que tu aimes ce que je fais. Je suis une de tes grandes fans et c'est vraiment valorisant de se faire revieuwer par une écrivaine telle que toi :D Bonne chance avec ton ordi et gros bisoux à toi !

**Dragounette :** Loll, ça n'est pas Sévérus qui est dans un coin sombre avec Maïwen, c'est Meredith qui s'est cachée dans un coin sombre pour les espionner ! bisoux

**Flammifer :** Mici beaucoup, désolé pour le retard... quelques problèmes personnels (comme j'explique ci-dessous :D) mais c'est réglé... bisoux

**Cheyna :** Kikou à toi aussi ma belle, merci de pas m'abandonner, mais jveux quand même que tu me donnes un défi ;) et dla romance, ben y va en avoir :D inquiètes toi pas. Gros bisoux

**N/A :** Sorry sorry sorry sorry ' fait des puppy eyes tout chou pour pas que vous commencez à me blackmailer ;) loll... je sais que encore maintenant ça fait un long bout j'ai pas écrit de nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse. En plus, je risque d'avoir de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. Ce qui m'a prit tant de temps, c'est le fait que je suis retournée à un endroit où je n'ai pas accès à un ordinateur (maintenant oui..) et encore moins à Internet, alors c'est compliqué pour écrire... en plus, il y a le cégep qui est recommencé et j'aimerais garder des bonnes notes et si possible les améliorer!

Et en plus, j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques avec ma fic :S. Ya que mon frère qui est nouvellement arrivé sur FFiction ... a montré ma fic à un de ses amis, et celui-ci l'a copié au complet (mes 6 chapitres) et les a mis a la suite de la sienne (non mais, y manque pas de culot !!!) Peu importe, c'est réglé, voici mon 7ème chapitre... avec certains bout... chaud ;)

**Disclaimer :** Jk Rowling possède tout les droits d'Harry Potter car elle en est l'auteure incontestée :D Ce qui résume le fait que comme je ne suis pas elle, je ne retire rien de faire ces textes et je n'ai rien créé de son univers merveilleux!

**Résumé :** Hum, fin des histoires d'amour de Sevi et (espérons-le, le début de ses années mangemort ;)... )

J'utilise Snape, le nom original anglais, ainsi que DADA, pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal... ah oui, ' ' les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre 7 Sentiments et Souffrance

_-TOI!  
-TOI!_

_-Severus, je te signale que tu es avec MOI, ce soir, pas avec cette chienne de Gryffondor_

_- Meredith, Maïwen, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous connaissez et vous vous détestez autant, mais je sais que je veux des explications!_

_'Wow Severus, tu t'en viens bien comme ça...'_

_-Et toi Meredith, j'ai cessé d'être ton cavalier au moment où, après t'avoir attendu pendant presque 2 heure, je suis descendu pour te chercher et t'ai trouvée dans les bras d'un autre. Je me suis alors cherché une autre compagne, plus gentille et digne de confiance que toi. Il fallait s'y attendre, tu es quand même une Serpentard... tout pour toi, sans penser su conséquences!_

_- Severus, je te signale que tu es toi aussi un Serpentard et tu fais honte à notre maison en t'affichant ainsi avec cette moins que rien de Gryffondor!_

_- Je te ferai remarquer que les autres élèves, quelle que soit leur maison, méritent le respect qui leur est dû, et cela compte aussi pour les Gryffondors. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous connaissez ?_

_Maïwen, qui regardait silencieusement leur discussion, prit la parole :_

_- Severus, je suis la demi-sœur de Meredith!_

_- Tu es quoi ??? Mais comment peux-tu être sa demi-sœur...vous avez presque le même âge?_

_- Euh, c'est là que tu te trompe, en fait je suis en cinquième comme vous seulement grâce à une entorse au règlement... Je suis un an plus jeune que vous, et le fruit de l'amour de mon père et de la mère de Meredith._

_- Tait-toi, c'est à moi que revient le droit de raconter l'Histoire de MA famille._

_Ce qui s'est vraiment passé, c'est que ma mère trompait mon père avec le sien depuis un bout, alors que je n'avait que deux ans, mais elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte._

_Cela passa pour l'enfant de mon père facilement car ils voulaient un autre enfant. Mais quatre ans plus tard, mon père découvrit les amants dans son lit alors qu'il revint plus tôt du travail._

_Dans une colère immense, il chassa l'amant de ma mère à « coup de feu », mais malheureusement il ne mourut pas. Car on ne meurt pas si on a pas reçu l'Avada kedavra et mon père ne savait pas encore bien l'exécuter._

_Lorsque mon père se rendit compte que sa petite préférée n'était en fait que le fruit de l'adultère de sa femme, il la chassa ainsi que ma mère._

_- Et son père fut jugé pour avoir blessé gravement Logan, c'est comme cela que s'appelait mon papa, et fut enfermé en prison, à Askaban._

_- Je t'ai dit de te taire, on se fiche du nom de ton père._

_Mon père s'échappa de la prison grâce à Voldemort et ses partisans il y a de ça deux ans, mais il fut tué l'an dernier par un auror. _

_Moi qui croyait que je ne serais plus obligée de vivre avec elles, je dois maintenant vivre en permanence à ses côtés, et évidemment, je suis la mauvaise fille pour ma mère, car je suis d'accord avec les principes de mon père et donc avec Voldemort. _

_Mais elles sont pour la cessation du mal et la rédemption du bien. Je prends donc toutes les fautes pendant qu'elle est traitée en princesse. _

_- Ça n'est pas..._

_- OUI C'EST VRAI!_

_Elle partit en courant et en pleurant, se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentards_

_- Euh, excuse-la Severus, elle est un peu jalouse, et c'est vrai que ça n'est pas toujours facile pour elle à la maison. Elle critique tout, ne fait rien de ses journées et nous fait sentir coupable de la mort de son père._

_- Je..._

_- Ne dit rien, je comprend que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, nous sommes de vrai pestes dans la famille._

_Je suis désolée... au revoir... elle s'enfui en pleurant_

_- Attend... Maïwen ..._

_Severus s'élança à sa poursuite et fonça dans James et Lily, ce qui retarda le processus et il la perdit de vue. Entre les insultes de James et les regards inquiets de Lily, Severus n'écoutait que son cœur, et, pour une fois, il faisait ressortir son côté Gryffondor._

_Le lendemain, les chuchotements des autres élèves allaient bon train, spécialement chez les Serpentards :_

_- Qu'elle honte, c'est un Serpentard pourtant..._

_- Eh oui, qui l'aurait cru de ce pauvre rat dégoûtant... _

..._Et chez les Gryffondor tous avaient les mêmes mots à la bouche :_

_-Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il aidé..._

_Toujours est-il qu'il cherchait Maïwen partout dans l'école et qu'avec ses yeux hagards, il avait l'air plus sombre encore que d'habitude._

_Alors qu'il s'en allait dams la mauvaise direction pour le cours de DADA avec les Gryffondors, Lily le prit gentiment par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et le ramena sur la bonne route. _

_- Tu... tu es inquiet à propos de Maïwen non? Si tu veux la voir, elle ne se sens pas bien et ne sera pas au cours aujourd'hui. Elle est à l'infirmerie pour la journée, mais je crois qu'elle s'échappera vers notre salle commune avant ça! Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin._

_Un rapide merci fusa de sa bouche et il s'en fut de peu pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas, trop pressé d'arranger les choses avec Maïwen._

_Comme elle s'éclipsait de l'infirmerie, il l'attrapa par derrière et elle sursauta, prise en faute. _

_- Oh, ça n'est que toi, j'ai eu peur que madame Pomfresh ne m'ait vue sortir en douce._

_- Non, pas encore, mais si on ne se dépêche pas, c'est certain qu'elle va nous trouver. De plus, comme j'ai séché le cours de DADA, Nadia Croutch sera furibonde._

_- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi? Je n'en vaut...hum_

_Sa bouche fermée hermétiquement par les lèvres de Severus s'ouvrit lentement sous les assauts répétés de la langue de son partenaire. _

_C'était son premier baisé, et de ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, ça allait rester son plus doux et son plus beau souvenir._

_Ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés._

_Severus lui souris et dit : ça fait longtemps que j'en avais envie !_

_- Wow, tu embrasse très bien... pour quelqu'un qui m'a dit ne jamais avoir eu de blonde!_

_Elle dû paraître un peu sarcastique ou soupçonneuse car Severus cru bon de se justifier :_

_- Effectivement, je n'en ai jamais eu, tu as l'air d'en douter?_

_- Euh, je pensais sincèrement... mais bon, si tu le dit, allons ailleurs pour placoter, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire._

_- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler, je te cherche depuis le bal, où tu m'a quitté si rapidement..._

_­Après une bonne discussion et plusieurs baisés, les deux amoureux se quittèrent sur la promesse de se revoir dans la salle sur demande ou à Pré-au-lard._

_Vers la fin de l'année, tous les élèves trouvaient normal que Severus et Maïwen sortent ensemble. _

_Sauf les Serpentards. Ils prenaient d'une façon personnelle le fait que Severus, même s'il n'était pas trop aimé, s'acoquine avec une Gryffondor._

_Ils lui en voulaient plus que jamais, pour ce qu'ils prenaient comme une trahison à leur maison et leur sang._

_Dans le train qui allait partir pour ramener les élèves chez leur parents, Severus disait au revoir à sa dulcinée._

_-Je regrette, je ne peux pas décemment venir habiter avec toi, ils ne voudraient pas d'un Serpentard dans ta maison, je suis quand même ton ennemi par rapport à _

_Non, pas du tout, tu peux venir au lieu de rester au château en compagnie de Dumbledore encore une semaine. _

_Ça n'est pas ta faute si tu es orphelin et si tu as vécu de si terribles choses._

_Mes parents sont moldus, et c'est la grand-mère de ma mère qui m'a transmis ses pouvoir magique, ma mère et grand-mère étant cracmol._

_Mon père est un moldu, mais le père de Meredith était un sorcier... je dirais plus axé sur le côté sombre de la magie._

_C'est pour ça que je suis à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard. _

_Et n'ait pas peur de la voir, généralement elle s'arrange pour passer la quasi-totalité de l'été chez des amies de son « rang » comme elle dit, et ne revient à la maison que durant les trois dernières semaines._

_Si tu reste jusqu'à ce moment, nous aurons passé presque tout l'été ensemble et tu retourneras à Poudlard en attendant la rentrée._

_- Je ... je crois que ça pourrait se faire, mais il faudrait que je demande à Dumbledore et le train part dans moins de cinq minutes... pourquoi ces choses là m'arrivent tout le temps..._

_Un visage déconfit, un sourire triste et des yeux larmoyants firent place à de la joie pure lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore derrière lui dire :_

_« Non, petit, tu n'as rien à dire, Maïwen, que voici, m'a déjà tout expliqué et je serais heureux que tu passes l'été en compagnie de vrai personnes plutôt que d'un vieux fou et de son oiseau comme moi et Fumsec. »_

_- Mais, et vous professeur? Ne vous sentirez-vous pas un peu seul durant ces deux mois ?_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas et amusez vous pour une fois, soyez l'enfant que vous n'avez jamais eu la chance d'être._

_fin du flash back _

- Dumbledore à toujours été comme un père pour moi...

- Oui, c'est vrai, il en est de même pour Harry. Mais au risque de paraître trop curieuse, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé cet été là.

Et aussi ce que vous avez eu à faire comme épreuve pour entrer au sein des mangemorts. Cela fait des semaines que vous m'en parler sans jamais me donner d'indices.

- Patience petite, j'y arrive. Tiens, prend un biscuit et une bièraubeurre, nous y reviendrons dans trois minutes après une pose bien méritée, pose à l'image de cet été que j'ai passé avec Maïwen. Une vrai délivrance, un repos bien mérité.

Cet été là fut mon le plus bel été de ma vie. Je rencontrai les parents de ma petite amie et ils furent très accueillant envers moi, très ouverts d'esprit, malgré le fait que j'étais un Serpentard. Des gens sans préjugés que j'aurais aimé revoir, mais ils ne m'aurait pas parlé... Car par ma faute ils ont changé du tout au tout. Ces gens biens je les ais réduits en poussière, en éclat de verre, par un geste que je ne voulais pas poser, mais qui ne fut pas de mon ressort.

_Flash Back _

_L'automne approchait à grand pas et la nature avait mis son grand manteau d'or et de rouille. Le vent se levait pour accueillir la pluie qui rendait justice au climat de l'Angleterre, toujours humide. Puis, la neige blanche recouvrirait la nature encore pleine de l'été qui venait de s'achever. Et les études tisserait déjà leur trame de connaissance à travers les méandres des petits esprits auquel ils enseignaient._

_Avec cet obstacle aux vacances, le temps des adieux pour mieux se retrouver à Poudlard approchait._

_- J'ai passé un très beau séjour chez toi, mais comme ta demi-sœur arrive après demain, je vais prendre le premier train demain pour habiter au chaudron baveur en attendant de me rendre à Pré-au-lard, puis ensuite à Poudlard._

_- Je pourrais venir avec toi? me demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix._

_- Euh, tes parents sont-ils d'accord ? Je sais que tu viens d'avoir 16 ans, mais tu es peut-être encore trop jeune à leurs yeux._

_- Non, ils m'ont dit que je devais faire mes propres expériences quand viendrait le temps et ils sont disposés à me laisser faire ce qu'il me plaît à condition de toujours savoir où je me trouve et avec qui. Toujours est-il que tu leur a fait très bonne impression cet été._

_Elle s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un ballet tout en douceur de nos langues entremêlées._

_Le souffle court, nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, pour aller nous coucher dans nos chambre respectives. _

_Je montai au grenier, empli des sentiments nouveaux que je ressentais et de la joie qui habitait mon cœur à l'idée de passer la dernière semaine de vacances avec Maïwen en tête à tête. _

J'étais sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil quand je sentis une main se promener dans mer cheveux, puis sur mon torse et mon ventre, pour toujours descendre plus bas...

_Je pensais rêver, mais j'attrapai quand même ma baguette et lançai un « Lumos » juste avant que la main n'atteigne mon boxer._

Le regard fautif de Maïwen rencontra le mien, avec un soupçon d'incertitude quand à l'attitude à adopter dans cette situation.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, et tes parents qui dorment juste en dessous ?_

_- T'inquiète donc pas, ils sont partis chercher ma sœur et dorment chez une tante ce soir pour nous laisser le temps de se préparer et de partir avant leur retour._

_- Euh, et tu veux vraiment... ?_

_- Appelle donc les choses par leur nom, oui je veux faire l'amour avec toi, car je t'aime et que je me sens prête. À moins que toi ???_

_- Oui, euh non, euh, je ne sais plus... Je n'ai jamais songé à ça, je ne pensais jamais tomber en amour avec quelqu'un qui me rendrait mes sentiments. Mais je crois que moi aussi je suis prêt._

_- On pourrait commencer par s'embrasser, puis à se déshabiller tranquillement ?_

_Nos lèvres se rejoignirent et s'explorèrent, pendant que nos mains faisaient la même chose avec le reste de nos corps qui s'enflammaient peu à peu de désir._

_Maïwen passa délicatement mon t-shirt par dessus mes épaules alors que j'en faisait de même avec sa chemise de nuit._

_Avec le clair de lune qui illuminait doucement la pièce d'un halo d'argent, tout paraissait un peu surnaturel._

_La lucarne qui filtrait les rayons lunaires les concentrait sur le galbe de la jolie poitrine de Maïwen et sur son corps parfait. Nous nous regardâmes pendant une dizaine de minutes avec pour seul complice de nos sentiments cet astre lunaire qui épiait nos moindres gestes._

_Lentement, elle vint poser sa main sur mon torse et effleura du bout de ses doigt le petit duvet qui le recouvrait et qui commençait à foncir et s'épaissir au fur et à mesure que je vieillissais._

_Un grand frisson me parcouru et cela l'enhardi à continuer._

_Elle approcha sa bouche et me donna plein de petits baisers doux comme la caresse d'un papillon partout sur mon visage et mon ventre. Puis elle s'arrêta et c'est ce qui me fit prendre conscience que je ne bougeais plus et que j'avais fermé les yeux._

_Je m'excusai en rougissant, mais par un heureux hasard ou un clin d'œil complice, un nuage passa ce qui l'empêcha de voir mon embarras._

_Je m'approchai doucement, maladroitement d'elle, et je passai ma main sur ses seins, les caressant, les embrassant, prenant confiance en moi de secondes en secondes. _

_Elle répondait à mes caresses en ondulant doucement sous mes caresses, et en me caressant le dos gentiment de ses mains satinées._

_Nous nous levâmes debout pour ôter nos sous-vêtements, nous regardant, nous admirant dans la lueur pâlotte qui venait de dehors._

_Elle s'approcha et nos bras et nos lèvres se reconnurent avec passion. Ils se rejoignirent en une douce torture. Nos soupirs et notre respiration se firent plus profonds et plus rapides._

_Une fièvre, une soif d'affection et de chaleur nous animait, comme si on avait peur de se perdre à jamais. _

_Je la couchai lentement sur mon lit, ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre. _

_Une érection douloureuse se faisait sentir dans mon bas-ventre._

_Elle la prit gentiment dans ses mains et me guida en soulevant le bassin. À croire qu'elle le savait plus que moi._

_Mais soudainement, instinctivement, je me plaçai et lui fit un sourire très doux, car j'avais senti la barrière et je savais que ça allait faire un peu mal._

_Elle du voir que je m'étais arrêté, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, comment la faire moins souffrir possible, et là encore elle savait ce qui l'attendait et voyait que je ne pourrais plus me retenir bien longtemps._

_Elle poussa un peu pour briser ce qui nous séparais et un cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres._

_Je les scellai d'un baisé, ne bougeant plus pour la laisser s'habituer à moi. Je commençai des mouvements très léger de va et vient. _

_Elle répondit rapidement à mes assauts et entoura mon cou de ses bras, me mordillant une oreille..._

_Accélérant le tempo, nous atteignîmes bientôt la jouissance de concert. _

_Une douce chaleur se répandit en elle et une dernière vague de plaisir nous souleva, nous emporta sur le même sommet, au paroxysme du mont plaisir._

_Je la tenais serrée contre moi, contre mon cœur qui battait la chamade, quand je sentis une larme couler sur mon torse..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'ai-je fait mal ?_

_- Non, je n'ai presque pas eu mal, ça n'est pas pour ça que je pleurais... C'est parce qu'enfin je suis devenue une femme, et que je trouve que l'acte d'amour est le plus beau qu'on puisse imaginer._

_Je voulais dire aussi que je suis heureuse à tes côtés, et que j'espère qu'on ne sera jamais séparés! Oh oui, très heureuse..._

_Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendis avant qu'elle ne plonge dans les bras de morphée. _

_Peu après, j'allai la rejoindre dans ses rêves, collé sur Maïwen, notre intimité encore scellée par notre amour._

_Ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie, et je crois que ce fut pareil pour elle!_

_Le lendemain nous trouva vers les midis et il était déjà temps de se préparer à partir. On ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer ses parents et sa sœur, qui revenaient vers cinq heures, car ils verraient sûrement la matérialisation de notre nuit passée dans nos yeux et sur notre visage._

_La semaine qui suivit fut remplie de merveilleux moments, de nuits passées à faire l'amour et à nous murmurer des mots doux aux oreilles._

_Il fallait prévoir que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, mais aussi naïf que j'étais, je croyais avoir plus de temps devant moi pour vivre notre amour naissant._

_Mais c'était sans compter sur la ponctualité de Voldemort qui était en période de recrutement chez les gens de mon âge..._

_Ce qui m'amène à parler du jour fatidique de mon initiation aux mangemorts... Le jour de mon arrivée en enfer..._

À Suivre

N/A : Je suis très contente de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, car Severus n'aura plus de répit pour sa 7e année à Poudlard. Je vais essayer de ne pas uploader trop lentement, mais il faut encore que j'écrive le chapitre suivant de Complications Stellaires! Gros bisoux à vous tous !


	8. Note importante

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE TRÈS IMPORTANTE!**

Je suis désolée de vous décevoir ainsi, mais je dois mettre mes fics en arrêt temporaire.

Cela concerne Tel est prit qui croyait prendre et aussi Complications stellaires, je m'en excuse, mais mon ordinateur chez moi ne reconnaît plus le disque dur, et les chapitres suivants, terminés, se trouvaient dessus. Je n'ai pas fait de copie de sauvegarde sur des disquettes puisque j'utilise la seule en ma possession pour mes cours.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le problème, et il se peut très bien que je doive tout réécrire, et la fin de ma session approche alors cela va me prendre beaucoup de temps, surtout que je dois me trouver un autre ordi pour continuer d'écrire ou attendre que mon père aille porter le notre chez le réparateur.

Laissez-moi vous dire que cela me fait beaucoup de peine d'avoir perdu mes textes et que malgré cela, je vais continuer d'écrire comme je le peux, mais il faut me laisser une chance, parce que le cégep est plus important pour le moment que mes textes.

Merci de votre compréhension

Gros bisoux pour tous

Kitty-sama-toute-triste !


End file.
